Halloween Special 1
Halloween Special 1 thumb|[[Sonic.EXE I AM GOD!]] thumb|[[Tails Doll Can you feel the Sunshine?]]thumb|[[Sally.EXE Ready for Round 2?]]thumb|[[Marine the Raccoon Anführerin des Widerstandes]] Eines Tages in der Green Hill Zone Sonic: Ja, ok, cool. Tails: Wie geht’s dir Sonic? Sonic: Mir? Ganz prima! Eggman: Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten, Sonic! Eggman schießt etwas auf Sonic und trifft. Tails: SONIC! Eggman: HOHOHOHO! Tails: Dir wird das Lachen vergehen, Eggman! Tails zerstört Eggmans Flugobjekt. Eggman: Ähm.....SCHNELL WEG! Eggman rennt weg Tails: Sonic? Sonic: Zzzzzzzzz.... Tails fliegt mit Sonic nach Hause. Sally: Tails, ist mit Sonic alles OK? Tails: Er schläft. Sally: Was? Und warum? Tails: Eggman hat ihn eingeschläfert... Sally: Wer weiß mit was... Tails: Was meinst du? Sally: Nichts.....bring ihn ins Bett, dann kann er sich ausruhen... Tails: OK. Tails bringt Sonic ins Bett In Sonics Träumen Sonic: Wo bin ich? ???: Willkommen. Willkommen. Willkommen. Willkommen. Willkommen. Willkommen. Sonic: Wer bist du? Giygas: Ich bin Giygas! D...e....i.....n........F....r......e......u.....n.....d! Sonic: Was? NEIN! Tails kommt in Sonics Zimmer. Tails: Sonic? Wo bist du? SONIC! Tails rennt raus und sieht nichts. Tails: Merkwürdig. Tails läuft weiter und sieht auf einmal tote Flickies. Tails: Ach du....Sonic? Sonic steht da. Tails: Sonic? Alles OK? Sonic? Sonic öffnet seine Augen Sonic.EXE: Hallo willst du mit mir spielen? Tails: Ähm... Sonic.EXE: LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! Tails: Schnell weg! Tails fliegt so schnell er kann, doch Sonic fliegt auch und er wird immer schneller und kommt immer näher.... und fängt Tails. Sonic.EXE: Du bist! Tails weint Tails: Ich will nicht spielen, du machst mir Angst Sonic! Was ist mit den Flickys passiert? Sonic.EXE: Keine Sorge Tails...du.... Sonic.EXE teleportiert sich vor Tails. Sonic.EXE: ...landest jetzt auch da! Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Auf Angel Island Knuckles: Huh? Ich sah was blaues. Sonic? Knuckles läuft weiter Knuckles: Sonic, was machst du hier? Sonic.EXE: Hihihihi! Knuckles: Du findest es witzig, du Idiot? Na warte, dich schlag ich! Knuckles will Sonic.EXE schlagen, doch er trifft nicht und Sonic.EXE ist hinter ihm! Sonic.EXE: Hihihi. Knuckles: Du willst spielen, dann spiel mit mir! Knuckles rennt zu Sonic, doch immer wenn er in der Nähe ist, teleportiert er sich hinter ihm, solange bis Knuckles die Puste ausgeht. Knuckles: Du Feigling....stell dich....wie ein....Mann! Sonic.EXE steht vor Knuckles. Knuckles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bei Eggman Eggman: Es wird Zeit, meine neueste Kreation auf Sonic zu schicken! Doch um ihn zu betreiben, muss ich nach unten. Eggman geht nach unten und sieht auf einmal Blut. Eggman: Was zum? Sonic.EXE: Hallo Doc! Eggman: SONIC! Du blutest und was machst du...AHHHHHHHHH! Sonic.EXE: Und der nächste....uh, eine Tails Doll. Ich gebe dir alle meine Power, damit du andere töten kannst! Auf einmal ist die Tails Doll weg. Sonic.EXE: Was zum? Dann halt nicht. Währenddessen Amy: Sonic! Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Da bist du ja Sonic! Wo warst du? Sonic verschwindet in einem Warpring. Amy: SONIC! Haha, der Warpring ist noch da! Ich kriege dich Sonic! Amy landet in der Special Zone. Amy: Cool, ein Bonusspiel, schnell nach unten! Amy landet am Ende und.... Amy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sonic.EXE: Nummer 4. Währenddessen ist Cream beim Rummel. Cream: Ja, das ist sehr schön. Cheese: Chao Chao Chao. Cream: Cheese whin fliegst du? Komm zurüc.... Cream wurde aufgespießt. Sonic.EXE: Nummer 5. Happy Halloween. Bei Sally Sally: Wo ist Sonic? Und Tails? Und Amy? Und Cream? Was zum? Sonic? Warum fliegen alle? Warum wird der Platz kleiner? Sonic.EXE: Willkommen bei meinen Spiel Sally! Es heißt: „Enge Beziehung!“ Sally: Ich mein das ernst, was soll das? Sonic.EXE: Wirst du sehen... Sally: Du wirst mich noch zerquetschen! Sonic.EXE: In der Tat! Sally: Nein! Sally wird zerquetscht Sonic.EXE: 6! 6! 6! Später Reporterin: Wir haben einen Massenmörder auf Mobius! Sonic bringt harmlose Leute um und er hört nicht auf! Dasselbe gilt auch für Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Sally und Cream. Später Reporterin: Jetzt ist komplett Mobius in Gefahr! Jeder könnte der Nächste sein! Später Reporterin.EXE: Es freut mich zu erwähnen, dass nur noch wenige Überlebende existieren! Sonic.EXE und der Rest: Killt SIE! Ganz später Rouge.EXE: Time to die, Marine! Marine: NEIN! Marine knallt die Rouge.EXE ab. Blaze: Das war knapp. Marine: Ne, war es nicht, mate. Blaze: Aber wir werden alle sterben, wenn es so weitergeht! Marine schlägt Blaze! Marine: Halts Maul, Prinzessin! Wir werden es schon schaffen! Bei den EXEs Sonic.EXE: Rouge.EXE ist tot. Sally.EXE: Hoffentlich hat sie gelitten. Sonic.EXE: Es war nur kurz. Sally.EXE: Oh. Schade. Amy.EXE: Ich werde Marine und die anderen TÖTEN! Sonic.EXE: Lassen wir sie erstmal, sie leiden später genug. Sally.EXE: OK. Das Halloween Special 1 ist fertig, doch die Katastrophe für den Widerstand ist unausweichlich! Und was geht da mit Marine ab? Kategorie:Halloween